


Break A Heart

by hakaibunshi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Slow Build, kingcrabshipping - Freeform, this is right on the line between non explicit and little explicit so I don't know how to tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaibunshi/pseuds/hakaibunshi
Summary: AU - When Jack betrays Yusei to leave for Neo Domino City, he breaks both his trust and his heart. But Yusei was never good at giving up. He spends the next years trying to rebuild what Jack has taken and finally manages to follow him, years later.When Jack learns about Yusei's arrival in ND, he makes sure Yusei is invited to the Fortune Cup, and to the opening party preceding the event.Without a second thought, Yusei accepts this chance to take back what he has lost.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei
Kudos: 15





	Break A Heart

**Author's Note:**

> It is close to the original timeline but obviously, I have taken some creative freedom.
> 
> Very self-indulgent work that I wrote to serve my very own needs, just to get this out of my system as I am watching the anime. Sharing for all those who also think their Yusei salty and vengeful and enjoy him taking back what's his, even if it means playing dirty.
> 
> ALSO:  
> [sharing my playlist for this story](https://music.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL82rb5v4l-zjj6BvbatnQlNMcet9Yko8D) (or my general degenerate Kingcrab philosophy)  
> 

**Break A Heart**

⧬

* * *

Just looking at the people around him was exhausting. How they flogged together over meaningless arguments and a good but most likely not worth-its-price buffet. A pointless gathering to sustain the feeling of relevancy when 80% of them had little to nothing to say and would not be remembered by the evening’s main act once the curtains had been drawn. Their names and faces would fade from his memory if ever they made it into the deeper layers of his consciousness, to begin with.

Yusei did not like parties like this. He didn’t mind people per se; he enjoyed being around them. But there was such an impaling difference between folks coming together over in Satellite to share bedtime stories for the kids or exchange useful goods and information, and this travesty of a crowd. All for the show, no one cared about the person next to them. A faint smile came about his face as he realized that he was opinionated enough to pass as someone who had been forced into functions like this every other month for years already. The truth was this was the first time in his life he shared space with so many people he genuinely did not care about. But it was everything he always thought it would be. Thus, he felt his disappointment and reservation substantiated enough. Besides, maybe, his opinion on the food. That might well be cynicism, born from a place of resentment because he didn’t even know what food like that could be worth. He didn’t know if it tasted according to what would be expected. And all he wanted was to tub it all and give Rally and the others some of this pleasure. Those who appreciated supremacy when they came across it. It was lost on the indulgence of the people here.

His hawk-eyes searched the room for Jack. Being the center of this farce might make it hard to get a hold of him, let alone get a chance to talk, but Yusei wouldn’t let this get in the way of his agenda. He wasn’t the type to give up. He had fought himself through to this point, and his goal was within eyesight, so close he could feel it itching his cornea. He spotted him—the self-proclaimed king of Neo Domino—standing not quite next, but somewhat close to a blonde girl. _Woman_ , Yusei corrected his observation as she seemed older than him and Jack, and even they had outgrown the title of 'boys' a while ago. He just forgot that sometimes.

She was conventionally pretty. With her long blonde hair, straightened and neatly combed, and her big, round eyes, indulging and at the same time laced with something witty. She was little more than one head shorter than him—an excellent height for a woman by his side. But they would never make an attractive couple. Yusei could not put his finger on it; maybe it was the blonde on blonde he didn’t like. Or perhaps it was Jack’s face, which Yusei quickly decrypted. Jack was still Jack, after all. They talked back and forth, but he wasn’t paying her much attention and seemed dissatisfied with whatever she had brought up to him. A cameraman tagged along behind her, so it didn’t take a genius to understand that it was just an interview.

A waiter passed by Yusei, holding a big round tray with a dozen elongated, beautiful glasses. He snatched one of them. His throat was dry, and he did not want to leave this spot from where he could spy on his mission. He nipped on the drink, but the smell alone was giving him chills. And it didn’t taste much better than what the aroma suggested. Another lady came on to Jack. The model. Yusei recognized her from the poster outside, and he thought someone had mentioned her during his time in lockup. He could not recall her name, but he did remember the small picture that inmate had tucked away under his mattress. To look at it in trying times, as if it was the heart-warming promise of a wife waiting for him to return home.

Yusei had to admit, seeing her in person, that she did have that quality about her. A solid, mature air that could easily lead men into such thoughts. She approached Jack rather naturally and offered a kiss on the cheek, which he allowed. Watching that spiel made him sense the three-year gap that opened up like an abyss between now and the last time they had seen each other. A pit in his stomach brought a brand new sensation, something he had never thought about until now. He watched them talk. This one was a little more difficult. He never claimed to be good at reading people. He was good at reading Jack because he knew him well. But that lady wanted to be read. It was too obvious that she would not mind Jack being a little friendlier, a little closer, less stoic. She had the absolute advantage against the blonde journalist if one was to compare. In any case, it was about time to march in and put an end to this.

Yusei walked toward the buffet table, took one more glass of champagne beside his own, and carried them over, approaching the unpleasant combination of good looks in a way so Jack, at the very least, would see him coming.

“Yusei.” His face was clean-cut and sharp. And it didn’t allow interpretation. For someone who was naturally bad at hiding his emotions, he sure had picked up a trick or two since then. It was disappointing, at least for an instant. Though Yusei was unsure about what he had hoped for. And then Jack made this tiny shift toward the woman, not enough to say he got closer to her, but enough to allude to the impression he had made the distance between the two less significant.

Yusei handed him one of the glasses, very purposefully ignoring her in the process. Jack took it. “Jack.” He realized it himself; that there was nothing they could say to each other right now, not here, not like this, not with an audience of any sort. What Yusei had come here for was between them, and it needed to stay there. He felt trapped; maybe he should have stayed away for now.

The model looked at him, faking curiosity. Yusei didn’t want to give her the chance to take back the moment, so he raised his glass toward Jack. “To you, Jack, it’s good to see you again. It’s been too long.” Jack didn’t budge, but Yusei would not let him have this. Despite his distaste, Yusei put the glass to his lips again and drank about half of the swill, putting the rest down on a bar table beside them. Now he recognized the notion in Jack’s eyes. He was wary. That was fair enough. But Jack would surely remember him as someone who would not come back into his life only to tear it down within a second.

“Are you a friend of Jack’s?” The model asked. Now she was the one closing in on the king, almost daring to link her arm with his but reflecting on that at the last moment. She did not introduce herself. Assuming there was no need. 

Jack cleared his throat and finally took a sip from his glass. He placed it next to Yusei’s. “An old acquaintance. He will be joining the tournament. Yusei, this is Misty.”

“Nice to meet you,” he replied. He didn’t want to seem ill-mannered. After all, he understood that none of it was her fault. He also understood that Jack didn’t care for her. Before he could feel security in that thought, yet another woman approached their small group from the sidelines, brushing Jack’s arm. He turned and greeted her formally. Yusei studied the lines in her face; they exchanged a few superficial greetings and promises before she moved on. She was interested. He wasn’t. Yusei had difficulties not letting the annoyance show on his face. Was it normal that every person in this room was trying to get on with him? Was that how it had been ever since he claimed the imaginary throne over this city? Was this a day-to-day routine now?

The implications turned the taste in his mouth sour. Things started to get a little out of hand. Especially his own emotions. He dared to elaborate if Jack would—in appreciation of their personal history—grant him a special treatment if only he asked for it. He didn’t need to be a detective to figure that Jack had been the one making sure that he was to enter the tournament upon hearing about his being in town. So at the very least, Yusei had not just turned into another nobody in the life of Jack Atlas. Luckily, the blonde reporter lady had spotted a more talkative target, for now, leaching onto an incredibly well-dressed couple in their late fifties.

Yusei would try him. “Would you have a minute to spare for your old acquaintance, then?” 

Jack had already shifted in a way that would have betrayed any answer besides affirmation. He was ready to talk. He prepared to leave his audience for the time being and tend to more important matters, and Yusei could not help himself but feel a small hick-up of joy about it.

“You’ll excuse me,” Jack said and stepped away from Misty, who pretended disappointment but was undoubtedly intrigued. She had sensed right away the tension that accumulated between the two young men. Perhaps Yusei had to revise his opinion on her. Maybe she wasn’t as one-dimensional as he had thought. It was impossible to guess where her mind went with that inkling of hers. She seemed to at least know Jack well enough not to hold him with stupid questions.

Without further explanation, Jack gestured toward the exit and navigated them through the breakouts of small groups toward the rear elevator. Yusei followed. They did not speak; both had silently agreed between them that their engagement would occur behind closed doors. And it was precisely the sound of his door falling into the lock that pushed Yusei over an edge he wasn’t even aware of before. A wave tipped him over—flushing him through the years left behind once more, condensed and brutal. Denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and eventually his non-compliance, the way he never accepted what had happened. Lucky for him, Jack had taken a second to himself—facing the large window behind his desk, clearing his thoughts and throat, his hands crossed behind his back—while Yusei had pushed the door shut. It was too perfect, too easy. He took the moment to undo the handcuffs tied to his belt, and just as Jack took his deep breath, ready to blast out some accusation that was supposed to give him the higher stand in an argument, Yusei went and had the cuffs snap close around his wrists.

What followed was a bizarre moment, very different from what Yusei had played through in his mind.

Very different from what Jack had expected to happen, also. Justifiably surprised by the sudden restriction, he flung around and almost tumbled over due to the lack of balance. Only after he had hurt himself trying to pull his hands out from behind his back did he realize that he was indeed handcuffed. Like the street criminal he should be. His face hooked on fury almost immediately. 

Yusei’s face, for the first time, even if just very briefly, allowed a complete mapping of his thoughts: from the first instance of not being able to believe he had done what he had thought about so many times to the excitement of the victory, the claiming of a beast. He had caught the wild one.

But Yusei was back to point-blank within no time. Even hopeful that Jack might not have picked up on the notions at all. Jack, of course, was in a state of outrage when Yusei gently pushed him against the desk and demanded that he stay put by keeping his palm pressed down on Jack’s chest, an arm’s length away.

“YUseiI!” His voice was rattling.

Yusei had forgotten just how deep it was, strapped with anger and too much defense. It left a thrill in the air, a smell of danger. “What is this!”

“Calm down. I’m not going to hurt you.”

“As if you could!”

“Oh?” Jack could consider himself lucky that Yusei wasn’t the type to get baited.

“Undo me NOW!”

“Not yet.”

“What?”

Yusei found it comical how Jack seemed surprised at his shouting not working magic. He took off his hand and let his look glide through the room. This office was more spacious than the place the four of them shared back when Jack was still in Satellite. It made Yusei feel a type of way he was unable to understand properly. He wasn’t bitter about it. Maybe he was even happy. For Jack, because he had made it here. The room was long and curled around the edge of the tower, which it near topped. The centerpiece was the desk, big enough for three people to work on it. Behind that desk, a large window. There was so much glass front, in fact, that it could hardly be called a window. It was more a glass wall, offering an incredible view across Neo Domino City and the ocean she fell into. The walls were spot clean as if nothing ever touched them. Save some pictures, mostly of Jack himself, striking a victory pose. Beside some bookshelves, he spotted a low cabinet on the wall to the right. Neatly propped on top was a fancy looking barista machine and a tray—not unlike the ones carried by the waiters downstairs—holding a collection of bottles. Yusei went over. Jack remained by the desk, still displaying fruitless efforts to get his hands out of the cuffs as if he lacked the common understanding of what handcuffs were used for.

Yusei opened the cabinet door and pulled out the nicest paper cup he had ever seen. Wasting design on something disposable like that seemed just like the kind of thing a Neo-Domino-King would have to do to trick himself into forgetting his roots. “Coffee?” He placed the cup beneath the machine and pressed a switch on the side. Didn’t take a degree to work this out.

“Perhaps my memory is failing me, but I don’t recall you being this ill-mannered.”

Yusei turned around, his eyes suggesting he felt unwarrantedly offended. The machine worked into a cute gurgling sound behind him before steaming liquid came dripping from the small metal pipe. “Why? I even offered.”

Jack fletched his teeth like the beast he tried to portray, but if anything, this was a tease for his captor. “What happened to you, Yusei!? Are you afraid of tomorrow's match, trying to take me out before the competition?”

Yusei answered with a sigh, aware that both he and Jack knew that was bullshit. He was disappointed that Jack had still tried the line. “This might come as a shock, but …. I didn’t come here to beat you at all. Though if that is what I need to do, then I will. You were the one putting me down for the tournament.”

“You…”

To Yusei’s awe, which he hid away beneath his poker face, Jack’s voice dropped even lower, sinking into a growl. If he started barking, it would not come as a surprise. “I came back for three things: My runner—though I accept that it is probably not around anymore.” He took a moment to acknowledge one picture frame on the wall that was empty—what a strange thing to do. “Stardust Dragon. Of course.—which I am more than happy to win back in a fair fight instead of asking you to simply hand it over if that suits you better.” Because no noise reached this top layer of the tower, Yusei felt the lack of everything personal all the more violently. “And my partner.”

“We aren’t-”

“Well, you know... You never actually broke up with me.”

“What?” That one wasn’t fake. Yusei could tell and understand as well, that Jack genuinely had not expected that argument. Given what had happened between them.

“Of course, I could have taken it as such, but you never said it. You just left. Don’t you think that was a little crude?”

“You came here for a proper break-up?!” His voice was shaking. “You got it! If it wasn’t obvious enough for you: We are broken up. Officially.”

Yusei stripped his hands off the gloves and placed them gently next to a dark bottle labeled _Ki No Bi_. He picked up the cup. Eyes closed, he let the aroma tingle his senses. He had never been a fan of coffee. Didn’t drink it to this day, not even through long nights. He was wondering how much Jack usually drank. Given this machine in his office, it was rather apparent that he needed it a lot. Maybe he had a lot of long nights. Yusei felt melancholic all of a sudden. He was supposed to know these things about Jack.

“Sorry. I have made up my mind. I will get you back. But thank you for the clarification anyway.”

“You little-”

Carefully, Yusei put his lips to the rim. He wanted to have a taste of it, a preview, so to speak. It was strong. Somewhat harsh but not bitter, there was even a sweet note in there, four or five layers deep—all hidden underneath the heat. He didn’t understand a thing about coffee.

“Are you done, Yusei?”

“Barely started…,” he mumbled before opening his eyes again. He held the cup and came over, walked right into Jack’s close circle, earning a stern, angry look. Jack wasn’t shy, never had been. No matter how long Yusei stared at him, he would not avert his eyes. Yusei liked that. The warmth from the paper cup started to feel like a burden. He studied Jack’s face. Of course, he was older now, so there were some differences. Less baby fat, more high cheekbones, and cutting edges. He used to be handsome, but now he was stunning. There must have been a stage of straightforward attractive in between which Yusei had unfortunately missed.

Rally always used to say the way Jack pulled his brows together in anger over literally anything would cause his skin to wrinkle sooner. Right now, Jack was barely a man, so it was too soon to say, but having him frown like this made it seem well possible. But even with wrinkles on his forehead, Jack would always be beautiful. He was the kind of man to age gracefully.

Yusei moved the cup toward Jack's lips, but the offer was refused. The little twitch on Jack's face when he pulled back betrayed the action. He would have wanted to but didn’t like the idea of playing Yusei’s game. He would soon enough. Yusei put the cup down on the table, far enough away from Jack, so it would not accidentally be knocked over—hopefully.

There was another tale in that gorgeous face, and it excited Yusei even more, infusing him with the will to take this game further. He was getting a little heated. Jack was refusing his closeness right now, didn’t like the fact that there were no more than 2 feet between them. And yet, at the same time—and Yusei leaned in and looked closer into his eyes to confirm this suspicion, earning a scathing snort—Jack didn’t mind it. Yusei was sure there was something left in Jack that wanted him to step closer. And even though he was fighting it with all his might, he still could not wash down the blood flushing just the high hills of his cheeks, right beneath his eyes, giving him a tipsy look, lighting up his beauty. This way of blushing was always a good look on a tough guy. It almost caused Yusei to throw in the towel, but he would not lose his own game. He took another step toward the other. And he expected Jack to move away, somehow hurdle out to the side. But he didn’t, eager to look strong and unswayed now. It was fine for Yusei. It worked in his favor.

“It’s enough now, Yusei. I have somewhere to be. We’ll settle this during the tournament.”

“You wanna go back to the party?”

“Very much so.”

“It didn’t look like you were enjoying yourself.” One more step, a small one. His leg brushed against Jack’s. Jack was propped against the heavy desk, trying not to budge, trying to look relaxed even, as if he didn’t care. But the spice in his eyes would always call out such lies.

“I wasn’t there to enjoy it.”

He barely listened. Jack’s voice was music, stimulating his brain. They still stared into each other's eyes as if they could look right down to the bottom of what lay beneath. Jack was much taller, but they came pretty much eye to eye because he was half sitting on the table. They both must have sensed the pull. The image flashing before them was the same. Yusei came provocatively close, chasing that image, his lips almost touched Jack’s, and it was by the effect of a drawing force that the blonde ever so slightly moved his head toward that bewitching center between them just for Yusei to pull away again.

Jack felt the loss quite deeply, even without Yusei breaking his poker face for a victorious grin. He didn't need that. Jack knew without it that he had just given up a point. That tiny movement, that magnetic pull was all Yusei had needed to see. Yusei stepped away and went around the desk to Jack’s oversized chair, pushed it aside to reach for and open one of the drawers.

“HEY!” Jack impulsively argued in an instant, turning his head to check what Yusei was up to. “Don’t just go through other people’s stuff!” Yusei opened the drawer above. He took out a box cutter and closed both drawers again. Jack only realized what he had taken after Yusei came closer again, and he didn’t like it much. “Yusei!” he warned.

Yusei resumed his prior position, pushing Jack’s feet apart with his own, less gentle now. Though Jack did not comply much and moved only an inch if anything, his boots pressed into the gray carpet.

A rush of relief expanded Yusei's chest. Long needed validation. The way their lower legs were touching felt so much better already, so much righter than any touch of anyone else between now and that cursed day three years ago. He was cautious about sticking to his own rules, wary not to lean in enough for their laps to touch. Jack was wearing a white button shirt with a wide collar, spread open enough to expose the top part of his sternum. His coat was open and framed the expensive fabric to the sides, drawing his tall figure slimmer than it was. Yusei would have felt bad about destroying that, but he thought the shirt was replaceable enough to turn it into a statement. He pushed out the blade and took it to the bottom of the fabric after pulling it out of the trousers it had been tugged into.

“Yusei. I’m warning you.”

Without overthinking it, he pushed the blade from beneath it through the fabric, tearing a slit into it.

“What the hell are you on, man?!” It was obvious that Jack’s voice was always a tad more annoyed than he actually was. He slit it open all the way, careful not to cut Jack, who was raging and shouting at him but kept his body settled because he wasn’t stupid after all.

“Just curious to see how much you changed over the years.”

“There are buttons, for fucks sake! For a reason!!”

Almost innocently, Yusei drew up his eyebrows and looked into Jack's eyes before shrugging it off. “Just spicing things up a bit.”

“If you want to know my workout routine, just ask for it!” Yusei pushed aside the shirt’s flanks, exposing thick skin stretched across a brought chest and tight abdominals. He put down the box cutter. “This isn’t funny. You will regret this.”

“We'll see.” He shallowly had his fingers run atop Jack’s chest and down to the seam of his trousers, watching very closely the way the muscles tensed beneath that touch. No one could argue that his abs were a job well done. “I like it.”

“Same, now get your hands off and leave me alone.”

Yusei retreated as demanded and looked at his face from a few feet away. All he saw was fury in his eyes, and it didn’t exactly surprise him. Exhaling sharply, he went to pick up his gloves. “I will.” 

“Great.”

“There is a buffet I need to enjoy.”

“Yusei.” It had dawned on him, Yusei figured.

“Yes?”

“Don’t be stupid.”

“It’s alright, Jack, I’ll be back in no time.” He checked the clock on the wall as if to confirm his statement. “One or two hours.”

“Yusei!”

“I wanted to talk a little with those girls as well. You seemed so fond of them, but I didn’t quite get it.”

“Yusei, I dare you.”

“I won’t lock the door. If you decide to shout as I know you like to do, I am sure someone will be able to help you out.” Jack’s eyes underwent an incredible transformation. Angry was a mood in most people. Jack, however, had managed to stack layers upon layers of anger, making up entire closets worth of different emotions. Yusei could tell he was fuming. And though he had never been one to be easily intimidated, he knew that now he was playing with fire. It wouldn’t stop him. He was so confident of the outcome either way, but he acknowledged that Jack would need some time to forgive him for all this. “Or you wait here for me to come back. I’ll make it worth it.”

Of course, they both knew that Jack would not call anyone for help. Yusei put his hand atop the door handle but paused once more to turn back. Jack had stepped forward as if he planned to follow him. He truly was a sight to see. “I waited three years… never quite giving up on thinking you might come back one day. Just hope I will stick to my word.”

Jack was about to respond, but Yusei opened the door, which made him shut up and swallow his words on the spot—not wanting any potential bypassers to notice the situation. There was the faint rattling of the cuffs as Jack once more tried to rip them off as if he was some sort of superhuman. Yusei gave him a silent smile and disappeared into the hallway.

* * *

He hadn’t exactly paid much attention when coming up here, so it took him a while before he found his way back to the party floor. Almost immediately, he was spotted by a security guard at the door who identified him as a former inmate and felt the need to give him trouble to get back in. Of course, he had the invitation letter, so besides wasting his time, there wasn’t much the guard could do.

Yusei shuffled through the hallway, trying to choose between the event floor and the dining hall. He didn’t care for either. The question was where the people he was interested in were. He didn’t need to guess long, as he saw the model turning the corner out of the dining hall, accompanied by another reporter or photographer of sorts, a cute young lady, bright face, shied away behind big round glasses. Yusei thought it made her look charming. Less pompous than the other dresses around. He knew it wasn’t a good idea to bump into their conversation, so he decided to casually cross their way, trying to get a hint of what they were talking about.

To his surprise, the model engaged as soon as she saw him coming. “Friend of Jack’s.”

He struck a humble smile. “Acquaintance,” he corrected. “It’s Yusei. My apology for not introducing myself properly earlier.” Jack had introduced them, but he liked doing things by himself and on his own terms.

“That’s quite alright, Yusei-kun.” She raised a glass toward him as if to accommodate the moment of second, more proper getting to know someone. The reporter side-eyed him, and he turned, not wanting to make the same mistake as before. Smiling warmly, he nodded in her direction. “Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.” For some reason, she seemed taken aback either by the encounter or by his appearance. But this kind of reaction did not faze him anymore. Looking around the place, he was the only marked person here—which, of course, made sense. People here might actually take him for a dangerous guy.

“Where did you leave Jack?” He suppressed a knowing grin. Of course, she would not wait long to get hold of him.

“So, this is a friend of Jack’s?” They moved closer toward the wall so as not to be in the way. Yusei took a deep breath and decided to answer the reporter first, simply because she was his bias.

“I wouldn’t go as far as to call us friends, but we have quite the history. However, I had not seen him for a while before today.” She swiftly took a step back, raised the camera, and shot a couple of pictures in quick succession. He wasn’t prepared and forgot how to make a proper face. But he didn’t really care about such things. He turned toward the model while she was still taking his picture. “I left him in his office. We only had a quick chat, but it seems something urgent came up, so he asked me to leave him alone.” Yusei shifted his weight onto his left leg and bit his lower lip. Before his inner eye, an image of Jack flashed into his consciousness. Bare-chested, breathing heavy with anger, the muscles in his body tensing in accordance. “He seemed a bit agitated, so I felt it was best to leave him be. He didn’t look as if he would appreciate disturbance.”

The model laughed, and the reporter lowered the camera after getting some shots of both of them together. “Yes, that sounds just like him. It was probably for the best. I am sorry you didn't get much chance to catch up, but once he is in a sour mood, he wouldn’t be a good partner for conversation anyway.” She brushed his upper arm with her slender, well-manicured fingers. Another picture was taken. This time he was aware that his annoyance likely showed on his face and would render this image useless for any front page, though the hook of a felon in cahoots with a world-famous model indeed was a bite that would somehow find it’s way around.

He understood but couldn’t like that she tried to brag about how well she knew him, which was likely not even real. Her statement was very general and could apply to anybody. But of course, in context, it made her sound like a close companion to Jack, and the reporter picked up on it as she was supposed to. “Miss Misty, I wasn’t aware you were that familiar with Mr. Atlas. But I guess it might be due to your recent campaign run?”

The model seemed pleased with the reporter playing into her hands so comfortably. “That certainly was a good push for our relationship, though we were quite familiar even before that. It just comes with the work.” Yusei focused on Misty and her slim, elegantly shaped eyes. He didn’t want to take her seriously, but he couldn't help but wonder if once or twice a man like Jack would have fallen victim to the far too vulgar charms of her graceful appearance and the polite mannerism. Jack, from three years ago, wouldn’t even notice her. But Jack from three years ago might be different from the man currently boiling with wrath, trapped in his own office.

He didn’t notice the small name card presented to him by the reporter until she cleared her throat quietly. “I believe I haven’t introduced myself yet.”

He turned to face her. “Oh, please forgive my manners. Just too many people around here.” He took her card and pretended to read the name and other information.

“I am Carly.”

“Yusei.”

“Yes, I heard that.”

“Of course.” They both chuckled. This one was hard to dislike. He got the feeling she was as misplaced here as he was.

“May I ask… how is it Mr. Atlas and yourself are acquaintances? It is hard to miss that you had a run-in with the law… so I can’t quite imagine where your paths should have crossed.”

The model was listening now. She didn’t like to give the baton to Yusei. He knew because they had this in common about each other. But at the same time, she needed to know the answer to this also. To figure out how he fit into Jack’s storyline. Yusei didn’t know if she saw him as a threat, which would mean she was aware of Jack’s orientation. He didn’t want to believe that she knew that much about him but could not deny the possibility. Also, unwillingly he had rowed himself into deep waters. There was no record of Jack ever having lived in Satellite, and if that were to come out, it would be a big issue for him. Yusei wasn’t here to wreck down his life. Admitting to being a (former) Neo Domino citizen himself would similarly strike up controversy because such people didn’t just end up in Satellite. Nor with a mark like his on their face.

“I am afraid our personal history shall not be of public concern.” He winked, and Carly’s face showed a flash of guilty conscience he had not expected from a journalist. She lowered the camera and even went so far as to hide it behind her back, cheekily smiling at him.

“Off the record?”

“I am flattered by the interest, but I really think this is a story for Jack to tell if ever he chooses to. But I can promise that whatever you might imagine, it is surely more interesting than the truth.”

The model chuckled and emptied her drink. “I wonder.” Oh, she was a clever one, after all. Somewhat of an awkward moment fell between them, each one assessing each other’s motives. She was the first one to break the hostility while Yusei was still trying to figure out what Carly’s significance was in all this. “We should go grab a bite to eat, Yusei-kun. The catering is outstanding!”

“Sure! Miss Carly, would you mind joining us?” He didn’t know better, but he realized that it wasn’t the usual etiquette to invite the reporters when he saw both their faces. He was a guest just like the model was; Carly wasn’t. This hadn’t occurred to him until that moment, and once more, his spite for the upper class and their silly rules and role-plays grew significantly. But of course, Misty was now stuck with his clumsy mistake unless she wanted to outright be rude about it. And Carly, a professional, at last, wouldn’t be able to decline the opportunity. So they all made their way into the dining hall where, spread across several round tables with fancy white in white decoration, all the important people of the evening had gathered, save their monarch who was tied up in his own preoccupations.

Yusei smiled, almost laughed, actually, at the situation replaying in his head. How would they all look if they could see him? But it was his privilege alone—the outlaw’s luxury. If ever he had felt bad about getting him in such a predicament, that worry was out of the window now. He was filled with too much anticipation. He would enjoy some of the food, and then Jack would serve as a perfect dessert, the most fitting closure to a self-indulgent evening like this.

He ended up sharing the meal not just with Carly and Misty but also with some middle-aged man who was involved with KC and would also be present at the tournament as a guest of honor. Yusei didn’t understand exactly why or what his role was and didn’t care enough to ask further. Again, he was one of those who didn’t like to explain who he was because assuming that anyone could not know would admit some kind of defeat.

Throughout the discussion that came with the food he barely touched, he learned a couple of things. He wasn’t sure what he had expected, but at the end of their dinner, he was certain that nothing had ever happened between Misty and Jack. And he wasn’t even sure anymore if she would have wanted anything else. It was as if she liked to allude to the relationship more than she wanted it to actually be true. There might have been an ulterior motive to that. He didn’t and wouldn’t ever understand without being part of this circle made up of people who always needed to look bigger than they were. There was a brief moment where he thought over his acknowledgment about Jack from before.

He had been happy to see his partner in the place and position he had sought for so long. But was Jack actually happy all the way on the top, when that meant always having to be cloaked in a thick layer of something foreign? That had to be a heavy weight. Then again, Jack might well be the kind of person who could carry it with ease. Deceiving people might not come to him as hard as Yusei felt it should. There was a shadow to him, certainly—a pile of ash beneath all his fire.

He also got to know a little about Carly, which almost soured his mood. Not per facts, but by the way she carried herself through the conversation that was clearly uncomfortable for her. She was trying so hard to balance between friendly chatter and professional interests. She was the kind of girl he would like. The type of girl that could force a blush upon Jack Atlas. One not driven by anger or fury. Yusei sensed some jealousy that was by no means justified because there was essentially no relation between Carly and Jack.

He checked the big clock on the wall, ticking down the time between him and the reunion he had hoped for. Everything so far had only been setup. Once he would return to the office, they would really meet each other once more. But it was still too early. Jack wasn’t exactly graced with patience, but Yusei didn’t plan on making this easy on him. After all, being in love with him did not mean he could forgive him easily. If anything, it made it harder to forgive what had happened. He deserved to be humbled.

He stayed with the two young women until Misty’s manager came along, asking her for a quick word on something rather urgent. A phone call from abroad. She excused herself with played up delight. Carly was torn between following her and staying with Yusei, still hoping for him to reveal anything useful to her. Later on, this moment would make him check his way back to the office carefully, making sure not to be trailed by her. Eventually, she left, and Yusei excused himself as well, pretending he had someplace to be. Which he did, but all in due time.

He took a very complicated route, first leaving the building through the rear exit, which led him into a well-groomed garden. Rally would love this. He smiled and trailed down a path made for two, ending up at a fountain. The water reflected the night lights; he wasn’t usually sensitive to romance, but right now, he couldn’t help himself but feel the beauty that lay within spending time here with a loved one. He lifted himself up and left for the outside elevator at the other side of the rosary. From the display, he could tell that this one was skipping some of the floors and would require clearance to go all the way up to 63, which was Jack’s office. The next lower stop was 48. It would do for now. He pushed the button and watched the display telling him the elevator started its descent at 32, then went to 31, 30, skipped to 20, and from there reached each floor until 2, which was his—a kind, easy on the ears beeping notified him that the door would open shortly.

The elevator was of glass, allowing him to watch as the garden shrank below him, losing some of its beauty but none of its charm. He walked the remaining floors, taking his time. It was a good workout, after all.

* * *

He pushed open the door to Jack’s office and closed it quickly again, even though the floor was emptied of people. With satisfaction, he looked at the other who was sitting at the desk, arms crossed behind his back, his right leg moving up and down with agitation. He stared at him as if he had stared holes into the door for the past 90 minutes already. Yusei wasn’t even sure he had noticed him coming in. Though it became obvious when the leg stopped moving.

“Yusei.” His voice wasn’t just low at this point. It was dark and breathy. Yusei felt it inappropriate that Jack didn’t seem exhausted at all. Not worn down or weakened in any way. He was an untamed beast. Yusei’s mind sprung into second gear, sensing the danger of getting closer. “No idea what you hope to accomplish at this point, but it’s not going to-”

“We’ll see about that,” he interrupted sturdily, not willing to let go of the upper hand. He finally pushed himself away from the door, feeling the muscles in his thighs twitching. He carefully studied Jack’s posture as he got close. His hands were tied, but he seemed ready to spring into action, anyways, possibly trying to kick him unconscious with those long legs of his. Even if it meant to spend more time tied up. Simply to prove a point. He tried to approach him, but Jack pushed the chair back, his eyes sat on Yusei.

“You don’t need to be so hostile, Jack. I didn’t come here to bother you, really.” They were standing between the desk and the glass front now, facing each other, too far apart for Jack to reach him.

He scoffed in response. “You are already a bother. You know you can’t play this game forever, and I can tell you finally start to worry about what will happen when it’s my turn. Good.” Of course, the threat did nothing but engage him. After all, it was the fire that Yusei fell in love with. He was happy to be the oil to that flame, even if it meant decomposing into toxic fumes.

Outside, the colors had changed, painting Jack’s right cheek in deep orange shadows. “Don’t you ever ask yourself what could have been? Between us, I mean? If you had stayed.” 

“I don’t waste my time with ifs and buts, especially not when they are no longer an option.”

“I thought about it a lot.”

“Sorry to hear that.”

“No, it...” he walked toward the end of the window front from where he could see down toward Satellite. “I loved to think about it.”

“Sounds deconstructive.”

“You think so?”

“At the very least obsessive.”

“I won’t deny that.” Yusei pulled on the curtain and noticed the one on the other side automatically pulled in as well, keeping the symmetry. He drew them closer.

“YUSEI! There’s a fucking remote for this; you’re breaking them!” Yusei ignored the complaint. They worked just fine without. He left a small gateway for the light to drain out of the sky into the moment. Enough to be able to watch the way Jack’s muscles drew onto his skin from beneath. “You know, Yusei. Instead of wasting my fucking time, why don’t you get your dumb shit over with?” The last remains of the coral evening were beautiful on his fury.

With all the acting he could manage, Yusei played confused. “Jack. What do you think I came here to do?” Paying close attention to Jack, he came back to the desk. Briefly, he checked if anything of importance was lying on the table, but nothing seemed important enough. He swept it aside in a cruel and uncaring manner.

“Goddammit, Yusei! These are important documents!” Yusei lifted himself on top, sitting down on the desk. He heard some paper ripping under his movement, but Jack’s curses quickly swallowed the sound. “Seriously!! Why don’t you just take a sledgehammer and wreck this place to pieces if that's what it takes to get back at me! At least get it over with.” He had waited for such a moment of Jack not paying attention. He used it nonchalantly to place his right foot onto Jack’s thigh, simultaneously locking the tip of his shoe under the armrest to pull the chair close with a quick jerk. Not only dirtying Jack’s white pants but also capping his leg movement.

Jack’s eyes almost popped out, and he tried to push himself away, but Yusei stepped down hard, not caring if it hurt when the profile of his rough soles buried itself into the muscles. Furiously Jack looked up at him, and Yusei gasped because looking down on Jack’s anger and all that built-up rage was a kink he hadn’t had a chance to discover when they were still together. He wondered how Jack would look down on his knees, felt the hunger, and pushed the image away for later. Now that he had the creature against the wall, it might be time to tame it.

Between his teeth—pressed so hard against each other that Yusei was sure it must hurt—he spit his words like venom now, but Yusei wanted all of it. “Yusei, fight like the man you are. If you are that angry, make use of it. Let’s get this over with.” While soaking up his words like a sponge, Yusei leaned in closer and closer until their faces were merely inches apart. Jack’s eyes were so hot and wild and livid, but it all was fated to burn to dust before Yusei because his heart was broken, and what force was more violent than that?

“Oh, Jack, don’t worry.” He leaned closer even. He removed his foot and instead reached for the armrests and pulled Jack in along with his throne. Jack could have used his head to knock him out badly. But Yusei didn’t worry anymore because he could see his lips shaking and the way Jack’s eyes had finally averted to stare at his mouth instead. From here, it would all be child’s play. He placed one hand on Jack’s shoulder and whispered in his ear, even though he himself was so aroused by now that it was difficult to keep his voice in check. “Beyond the handcuffing—which I am sure you will eventually forgive me for-” there it was again! Jack’s head pulled just a millimeter sideways toward Yusei as if Jack was unable to keep control over his own desires. He had almost brushed his ear against Yusei’s lips. Yusei was more than willing to deliver a small fraction of satisfaction. His lips hovered above the shell of Jack’s ear, and he lowered his voice even further until it was just breathing into the other: “I won’t do anything that you don’t ask for.” He retreated, his eyes softened again, and he looked at Jack with a gentle attitude. “I didn’t come here to assault you, Jack.”

“WELL!” Jack was stumbling over his words. His face was painted in desire; chin lifted to expose his neck. Eyes chasing, seeking.

“Well?”

“Well! I AM asking you to uncuff me!”

“Jack.” He took a random folder from Jack’s desk and looked at it. His expression didn’t change. Whatever he saw didn’t impress him much. Jack knew, of course, it was for distraction only and didn’t matter anyway. Yusei was here to play. “I didn't say I would do anything you ask me for. You need to listen better.”

“Enough NOW! Yusei!!” Yusei rolled his eyes and exhaled sharply before looking back at Jack. Jack was a mess, and it was beautiful. He had stopped looking for a way out. Not that his expression spelled resignation or defeat, that would be something very unbecoming on Jack, but there was something else. Yusei watched him.

“What are you thinking about?” Yusei’s boots touched against Jack’s thighs, moving slowly back and forth. How long would it take for Jack to break? The fastest way to get out of this was to comply. And he had already been stripped of his cover, had exposed himself and the greed that bound him to his former partner. There was really nothing else to lose. But Jack was Jack, after all. Yusei should have seen it coming; instead, it caught him off guard completely.

Signaling no warning, Jack pushed the chair back and stood up. And in the same movement, he closed the distance between them. His hands were bound still, but he was towering over Yusei now, looking down on him. The last touch of drowning sun set a halo to him. Exactly the same look that Yusei had fallen in love with all those years ago. He should have known. Jack never backed down. Yusei couldn’t help himself but chuckle. His breath was unsteady, and his heart aflutter.

Jack, who stood a head taller than Yusei, leaned down, hovering his lips over the fair skin of Yusei’s neck, sending hot breath on its path. Yusei’s desire was audible through his short breaths, but he didn’t care, not that he was keeping it a secret. The image in his head was Jack biting him to pieces, and it made him shiver. “Come on then, Yusei.” Jack’s voice was heavy, even if he hummed his words. He leaned in until he could feel the buckles of Yusei’s jacket against his chest. The beast's teeth playfully caressing the shell of his ear, Yusei couldn’t hide the vibration it sent through his body. “Fight me.”

Yusei’s hand sprung at his throat, and he pushed him away. He jumped off the desk and kicked the chair aside. His grip was tight enough to ensure it would hurt. But of course, it didn’t show on Jack’s face. Yusei kept pushing him back, eyes wild, until Jack bumped against the drawn curtain behind him. From behind the fabric, the glass sat cool against his back. Jack tugged his lips into a smile and leaned against the force. Pulling the rope around his neck tighter.

Jack pushed himself away from the window, but Yusei dragged him over to the sofa before he could regain the upper hand. He forced him down to sit. Finally, his face showed some discomfort as his bound arms got twisted behind his back. Again, Yusei didn’t care. His fingers remained clasped around the strong neck. He felt the vibration when Jack forced a laugh. “Don’t be so timid, now, Yusei. You waited for this, did you not?” This was the impressive thing about Jack and perhaps the reason he had everyone fooled in this role of royalty. His eyes were never weak. “Try me.”

Yusei let himself down, his knees onto the cushion to either side of Jack’s legs, until he came to sit on his lap. He saw nothing but red in his eyes but was pleased to find it the color of passion rather than fury. “Come on then, Yusei. Three years of lusting after this, and you finally got it. Show me what you spent your nights dreaming about.” There was a rumble in his body that came through his words.

“Oh, I will...” Yusei’s voice came aspirated, pushed out by the pressure in his lungs. He gasped and pressed himself against the other. He was angry not only at Jack but at the fact that Jack knew just how much Yusei would love for him to grab his waist, pushing his fingers into his skin, hold him, hurt him, maybe. Bounding him might have been a power move, but it left him with some desires unfulfilled yet again. Yusei would have to make up for the touch Jack could not provide. His hands had already claimed their place: one clawing the thick, blonde hair, forcing his head to tilt back, the other gently savored the touch to his sharp features, trailing with his thumb his high brow, his cheekbone, the wing of his nose. Jack's lips were already parted, inviting him. Yusei wasn’t even ready yet, but when he touched his nose to Jack’s, Jack didn’t wait for permission.

Yusei had spent so much time fantasizing about this, making up the feeling, and now his brain was unable to comprehend. His nerves sat naked but empty of reaction as he felt absolutely nothing. Of course, he felt the physical occurrence. He felt their tongues; he felt the bite, felt Jack's teeth pulling his lower lip. Taste of blood. Short of air. The actual sensation kicked in lagging. But when it did, his heart spilled over and drowned him in its old wounds torn open. He snapped, his hands grabbed the beloved face forcefully as if to claim it forever, too scared to lose it once more. Their kiss wasn’t graceful or romantic. It was painful. Entirely swallowed by desire and years of dreams left unfulfilled. Teeth clashing, wet, lazed with short breath and gasping, interrupted only to fight suffocation.

Already, his hands pushed down the shirt's ruins on Jack’s body as much as the trap he laid allowed. How he wanted to tear it off, but the fabric proved too firm. Finally, he noticed his mouth was empty of Jack and the taste of the mocha blend. Starved for a second. But he found the fierce bite on his ear and calmed down. Jack pulled the soft flesh and laid kisses in a trail down Yusei’s neck, all the way to his collarbone, where he was stopped by the clothes he was unable to remove. He laughed shortly and brushed Yusei’s skin with the tip of his nose. “You’ll regret bounding my hands, Yusei.”

Yusei felt that curse. He already did. His head was light enough to implode. The muscles in his legs pulled tight until the hard length against his own erection became the focal point of all his ambition, and he had to ask himself if he was in love with Jack still, or if all that was left were the embers, smothered in ashes, nothing but the byproduct, left from when Jack had burned his world down. Was there still love, or was this vengeance only?

“Take them off, Yusei,” Jack whispered. His voice was poisonous, but the way he spoke his name was Yusei’s favorite thing in the world. Every time it made him squirm. Blood pulsed through his shaft. If he took him, would the terrible desire finally stop? That’s what he had hoped for, really, but right now, it felt as if the embers would catch the oxygen and set him on fire once more. He wasn’t ready to burn. In a haze, he climbed off his monster, stumbled back. He grabbed Jack by the rim of his trousers and pulled him up, undoing the belt and the button beneath it, pushing him against a wall. A picture flew off its hinges. Jack stayed unfazed. Yusei let go of him to undress. Unskillful—driven by too much greed—he wound himself out of his jacket and struggled off his shirt. His face was scorching under Jack’s sinful, glimmering eyes. The darkness of the room was a small aid only if any.

For Jack, all was lost already, anyway. He didn’t know what was more frustrating, the fact that Yusei would end up getting what he wanted or the way he was bound and, therefore, unable to grab and haul him to the floor where he would devour him completely. And he knew they would both enjoy it more that way. Jack’s skin was crawling. It was too late to fight back. All he could do was engage in the slaughter. Yusei tossed aside his jacket and seeing how his shoulders were broader and sharper now set flames to his mind, which was already drenched in sex and lust for conquest. Behind his frons was a fire that swallowed his pride. He didn’t care now about tomorrow. He pushed his body off the wall, catching Yusei off guard. For a moment, they forgot what had led them here, the moment they clashed and their lips hauled into each other so fiercely and abruptly that they both missed the exact time it happened and only realized it when they were already gasping for air. Again and again, his wrists slammed against the sharp edges of the cuffs because Yusei’s face, his arms, his hands and chest, his hair, his thighs, it all asked for touch and engagement, and he was forced to endure their calling. Until from the corner of his eyes, he saw the keys. Yusei fished them out of his back pocket, fingers shaking.

Don’t you dare let them fall. They shared the thought. Jack's hungry mouth was busy tasting cheeks and ears and neck. Fighting tongue. Biting lips.

Yusei grabbed Jack's arm and flung him around, pushing him back against the wall, and it wasn’t gentle. Jack was never big on defense, but by then, his guard was stomped into the ground. He heard the key push into the lock and ripped his hands apart immediately. But it wasn’t unlocked yet, and the cuffs painfully cut the skin around his wrists. He growled, and Yusei chuckled into his ear: “Why … must you be so impatient?”

Yusei’s voice, faceless then, was like the devil’s calling. Jack scoffed and anticipated the clicking. And as soon as he heard it, he snapped the cuffs open. Before they could even hit the floor, he twisted himself out of Yusei’s trap and turned to pick him up. Easy enough, as the other was already jumping onto him. He almost lost his balance.

Held up between the wall and Jack’s body, Yusei supported his weight by tightly clutching his legs around the blonde’s torso. Head pressed back against the tapestry, hair wild, his arms around Jack's neck. He lost himself in the illusion that Jack’s hands would never stop again. They were everywhere at once. Crawling up his naked chest, but also digging into his sides, grabbing his behind, winding around his neck. He reached for them, alarmed, and pulled them away. With his weight hovering above Jack’s gravitational center, Yusei used the advantage to prove his position in this fight, which had become more dangerous now. Perhaps, he shouldn’t have freed him, but then again, Jack’s touch was a blessing to his skin. His hands mighty enough to hurt him, but they would do it with such pleasure. Yusei pushed himself off the wall and pressed his legs so tightly together and his hands against Jack’s shoulders that it would have been impossible to prevent the fall.

Tumbling back, Jack held onto him tightly, almost protective, but the result was still the same. With a loud noise, he landed on the floor. Yusei’s knees took the hit as well. But unlike Jack, he swallowed the pain in silence. “What the FUCK!” He smashed his fist into the floor. Yusei saw it as him avoiding punching his assailant, and it made him feel loved. “FUCKING MADMAN,” he screamed. His face full of hurt as he curled underneath Yusei, trying to come free, but Yusei wouldn’t allow it.

Sitting astride on his chest, he pinned him to the floor, hands around his chin, forcing him into fierce kisses half for the passion, half to shut him up. Yusei pushed himself down until his body touched against Jack’s propped up legs. His hands were all over the brought, pale chest. He bent to kiss the skin; his tongue played around his nipples, his teeth bit softly into the body, but not soft enough to be gentle. Jack moaned, and it was music—a duet of pain and lust. Yusei felt his erection too clearly through the tight pants. Both his and Jack’s. Straightening his back to look down onto Jack, he reached behind to stroke the bulge, tracing it. As expected, Jack reacted with his body—the tiniest recoil in acknowledgment of the touch—more than with his face. His eyes stayed on Yusei’s; he didn’t even flinch. Distracted by the sensation of holding him like this, Yusei almost missed that Jack had started to undo his pants in response.

It was frustrating to see how skillful and calm Jack's fingers slid his trousers open. As if he was tried. Yusei heard himself moan when Jack grabbed his shaft. This was beyond his control. If only he had pulled Jack's trousers off sooner somewhen. But no point dreading about that now, he managed to slip one hand in through the open fly and moved down to cup his balls. Finally, the beast moaned again. Yusei lost himself for a second, forgetting the moment, just feeling Jack breathing heavily beneath him and the power in his hand. He was so starved for him.

Jack lifted himself and kissed him harshly. One of Jack’s hands remained to caress him, the other one went for his hair, pulling it to lock him in submission. His lips were so shameless. Plastering kisses all over Yusei's neck and his face until they entangled him once more in a kiss less aggressive but not yet loving. His chest became full and aching, and he thought he might start to cry, and his head got heavy and fell back, and Jack’s hand got hotter, and control was fading. He couldn’t let it happen.

He leaned forward again. It took all his strength. Before he could regain composure, Jack lifted him with ease, and the next thing he knew, Yusei was lying on his back on the short fiber carpet. Jack stripped off the trousers down to Yusei’s ankles. Yusei shielded his eyes from the lustful gaze, but his breath still came hot and with desire, betraying his effort to seem stable. He knew this feeling of spiraling away. Even though it was a little different now, but he countered it the same. Carefully he listened to his heartbeat, making it the only noise that mattered. His own moaning faded away with the pounding growing louder in his ears. The wool against his skin was like a curtain. “Blow me,” he heard himself say and couldn’t tell if he said it loudly or whispered it or perhaps only voiced it inside his mind. But whatever it was, already Jack’s lips were on his belly, hot and dangerous. His muscles bent lustrously under the caress, his fingers curled into Jack’s hair and pushed him down. It felt nasty, but there was still enough anger within him to push the guilt aside. Jack's teeth bit the inside of Yusei’s thighs, painfully close to his crotch. He hadn’t known there was such a sensitive spot on his body. The kissing and biting made his leg tremble, which was resting on Jack's shoulder. The hot tongue carved along his shaft, followed by the schooled grip of his fingers.

With avarice almost, Jack took his throbbing head, and he lost himself somewhere between the lover’s beautiful body and the dull office floor.

He knew it, of course, that it wouldn’t take long. He had no experience; he didn’t know how to hold back. He tasted something he had been fantasizing about for three years. He was lost on how powerful his body's desire had grown. But he wanted to take him completely. Even after coming, he still had longing left inside him. His body would recharge in just a little while, he could tell. And he wanted him so deeply and completely, wanted to dig into Jack so that he would convulse under the violent pleasure. But it had to wait.

Jack’s fingers—less composed now—fumbled to slough himself out of his pants. Yusei enjoyed the look. He was big and taut and so erotic in the dim room. It would have to wait. Yusei’s nails scratched the carpet while his eyes drank what they could get. His lips were dry and empty whenever Jack’s mouth wasn’t there to address them. When Jack leaned forward to reach his ear, his voice was husky and left a shudder. “Excuse me for a moment. I’m gonna get something…”

Yusei closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His body was shaking with regret. Jack went over to the desk at first, but before reaching it entirely, he took a turn and approached a door beside the exit instead. Yusei watched his naked body move through the room like a sophisticated installation. As quiet as possible, he got up and followed him to the adjacent bathroom. He figured Jack was looking for lubricant. When he found it and turned around, Yusei was blocking his way, so he came to a halt in the door frame. Yusei grabbed his hair and pulled himself up, kissing him aggressively.

Jack laughed. “You couldn’t wait? Fine.” He attempted to push him back into the room. But Yusei’s mission was completed for now. He grabbed the soft hair a little firmer. Precise calculation was of the essence now, he thought, before biting his lip and slamming Jack’s head against the door frame. The brutal noise hurt his ears, and Jack sank to the floor. Yusei looked at him, curled up by his feed. He was waiting for him to move. Nothing happened.

As much as he enjoyed the view, he pulled himself away and left Jack there. He would come too quickly. He collected his clothes, slipping them over on the go. After he had put on his gloves, he went over to the coffee machine one more time. He took one of the stupid paper cups out of the cabinet and one of the pictures off the wall. He undid the frame, trashed it into the bin that was meant for the coffee’s waste, and ripped the picture in half. Tossing aside the half that was an older woman about to hand over a trophy of sorts to Jack, he folded the other half into his back pocket. When he opened the door to the hallway, he heard a low grunting.

So he left. He left Jack with all the desire and longing he had hoarded for the past years, left him to wonder just how good it could be. He knew because he had seen it, that he stirred something in Jack. Something that he would never find in someone else. Tomorrow, when he saw him in the tournament, he would know for sure if Jack, too, had come to understand it. He hurried down the hallway and into the elevator, the one that would lead back to the party. It didn’t matter. From there, he would find a way out. All the way down, he pressed himself against the wall, trying to lock in place the memory of Jack's weight. His hands. They were meant to be. The hatred and guilt between them didn’t matter because they were always perfect for each other.

* * *

Jack sat in his chair, holding his throbbing head and cursing the world. He sipped the coffee that Yusei had offered him. It was cold by now and tasted nothing like pleasure. It was faint. He threw it across the room in a burst of anger. It made his head hurt, like needle pins.

In an attempt to treat the pain, he covered his eyes with his hand, pushing his fingers against the pressure. He had never thought about what could have been if he had stayed. He wasn't a man of the past. But he had thought, on many occasions, what Yusei's vendetta would be like. He was always expecting it. Now he didn't need to wonder anymore. A simple truth remained. Yusei's vengeance was bitter, but not entirely cruel; there was the salty taste of tears, four or five layers deep—beneath the stale cold. Passion behind shards of glass. But Jack wouldn't mind tearing his feet open to get to it. Yusei's passion was sweeter than anyone else's simple love could ever be.


End file.
